


Conflict and Trust

by crowpaw



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sormik Week 2017, kind of, prompt: Ladylake (Conflict/Trust)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: Mikleo wonders why he's worrying so much about Sorey these days. In the latest battle Mikleo snaps





	Conflict and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> in which mikleo finds out hes gay LOL  
> anyway this is for sormik week 2017! i was in a bad mood so u kno what i did? wrote this fic at 2am LOL

It was the middle of battle. What could you say? It's dangerous. This particular beast was proving to be quite difficult. Everyone tried really hard to bring it down. Sorey and Mikleo working hand in hand in armitarazation. It was definitely proving difficult and every part of Mikleo screamed to run away and try to get out of this but he knew that was not an option.

After all was said and done Mikleo returned and looked at Sorey who looked especially tired. After a moment of silence and catching their breaths mikleo turned to Sorey.

“Why did you go after that monster if you knew it would be that hard? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Mikleo snapped without meaning at Sorey.

Hurt fell over Soreys gaze and he looked very taken aback.

“Well I have to purify hellions no matter how dangerous! I thought you knew that?” 

“Yes but that doesn't mean all at once! You have to be careful Sorey. We don’t need to lose you. Just think before you act.”

Mikleo turned his back and wandered off. It was unlike him to get mad at Sorey but something tugged at him everytime he saw Sorey get into something dangerous. He couldn’t explain it but he didn’t like it. He also didnt like how he snapped at Sorey.

Mikleo found a place that looked good enough to sit for awhile. He tried to sit to clear his mind but something was itching at him and he couldn't sit still. Why? Why was he so worried whenever Sorey got into something dangerous? It wasn’t something new. Sorey would get in all sorts of trouble when they were kids. So why now all of a sudden was he getting so worked up about it? It was the shepherds duty after all to quell the malevolence.

After wandering for awhile Mikleo deicided to head back. He would apologize to Sorey when he returned. It wasn’t right of Mikleo to snap at Sorey. He cared about Sorey a lot. It wasn’t like Mikleo didnt trust him at all because Mikleo knew sorey could take care of himself. But Mikleo still worried.

“Geez how far did I wander?” Mikleo mumbled to himself

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped and looked side to side. 

 

Shit, Mikleo thought to himself. I’ll be in real big trouble if I’m alone when this thing comes out.

He picked up the pace some to try and get back to camp. He hopped to loose whatever was pursuing him. Cause if it wasnt one thing it was another. But Mikleo wasnt fast enough. A hellion came jumping out of the bushes and Mikleo put up his staff to block the attack. He braced himself for an attack but when it didn't land on him he looked up and saw a familiar cape

“Sorey!”

Before Mikleo had another chance to say something Sorey called his true name and they went off to defeat the hellion. This one thankfully didn’t prove to be quite as challenging as the one previous.

Mikleo seprated again and turned to Sorey immeditaly.

“Sorey I’m-”

“Mikleo are you hurt are you okay?? You shouldn’t wander off like that!”

Mikleo sighed “yes I’m fine thank you Sorey and...I’m sorry for what I said earlier…”

He was looking down as he said this and when he looked back up Soreys eyes were just about the cutest things he had ever seen. They were full of caring and concern and it made Mikleo melt just a tad. 

“No no it's okay- you may even have had a point...but you worried me when you ran off.” Sorey responded.

“I know i know I won’t do it again. Thank you though…” Mikleo had to look away again he was too flustered and embarrassed to meet Soreys gaze.

Mikleo felt Sorey grab his hand gently and give it a tug.

“C’mon...let's get back to camp. I’m sure the others were worried.”

As they were heading back it suddenly hit Mikleo

The reason he was so worked up over everything sorey did. The reason why he had gotten upset. The reason why it wasn't bad since Mikleo still trusted and thought highly of sorey.

The reason was, Mikleo was in love with Sorey.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasnt too ooc or sucky sdjdfjdfjh also im sorry for any spelling mistakes anywhere or any typos im getting lil lazy but its 3am


End file.
